Chapter 1 Love at its best
by Crystalcia
Summary: my life as a dragon. a life filled with love and romance, what can possibly go wrong?  I KNOW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH POKEMON! IT WAS THE COLST THING TO Lorékan!


Before you people ask me any questions about what the characters in this story look like, read this next list.

Lovuplosion (Female, Red body, orange stripe down the middle, pink spots, yellow crystal. Fire Type)

Levaplosion (male, Orange body, red stripe, yellow spots, yellow crystal. Fire Type)

Lydicofu (Male, Dark blue body, light blue stripe, sky blue spots, pastel white crystal. Water type)

Ydcofu (Female, Light blue body, Dark blue stripe, sky blue spots, white crystal. Water type.)

Quertzerron (Male, Grey body, light grey stripe, white spots, dark stone grey crystal. Ice type.)

Quertzerran (Female, Light grey body, dark grey stripe, white spots, white crystal. Ice type)

Devaiinogoa (Male, Brown body, light brown stripe, tan brown spots, grey crystal. Earth Type)

Densonogoa (Female, light brown body, Dark Brown stripe, tan brown spots, grey crystal. Earth Type)

Spacuventikorr (Male, Grey body, white stripe, Yellow Crystalized spots, Yellow crystal. Light type.)

Spacuventika (Female, Grey body, dark grey stripe, Yellow Crystalized spots, Yellow crystal. Light type.)

Enzavumaii (Male, Yellow body, pink stripe, Beige spots, yellow crystal. Lightning type)

Enzavumaa (Female, pink body, Yellow stripe, Beige spots, yellow crystal. Lightning type)

Mensticycia (Female, Dark stone grey body, Black stripe, Red Crystalized spots, red crystal. Dark type.)

Mensticykyar (Male, Black body, grey stripe, Red Crystalized spots, red crystal, Dark type.)

Xynofuessa (Male, white body, grey stripe, white crystalized spots, white crystal. Air type.)

Xynavuessa (Female, white body, white stripe, white crystalized spots, white crystal. Air type.)

Azoull (Female, light blue body, dark blue stripe, white spots, blue crystal, Mystical type)

Azourre (Male, Dark blue body, light blue stripe, white spots, blue crystal, Mystical type)

Entaflanor (Male, brown body, black stripe, light brown spots, grey crystal. Meteor Dragon)

Zentiratinar (Female, Yellow body, white stripe, light brown spots, grey crystal. Comet Dragon.)

Xenordensta (Male, light blue body, sky blue stripe, blue crystalized spots, white crystal, magnet dragon.)

Ixornodensta (Female, light blue body, dark blue stripe, blue crystalized spots, white crystal. Magnet dragon.)

Quakelortannor (Male, grey body, white stripe, black crystalized spots, white crystal. Quake dragon.)

Quakelortasna (Female grey body, dark grey stripe, black crystalized spots, white crystal. Quake dragon.)

Enoquastom (Male, white body, white stripe, light blue crystalized spots, white crystal. Space dragon.)

Finablaaztax (Male, white body, white stripe, dark blue crystalized spots, white crystal. Time dragon.)

Crystalcia (Female, red body, yellow stripe, green spots, red crystal, Bio dragon)

Saffaro (Male, blue body, yellow, green spots, blue crystal, Bio dragon)

Silavagaya (Male, Silver body, light grey stripe, white crystal. Seismic dragon)

Silavugaya (Female, Silver body, dark grey stripe, white crystal. Seismic dragon.)

Yufoareakor (Male, Rainbow wings, white body, white crystal. Seismic dragon)

Drestaiesha (Female, Golden wings, golden body, golden crystal. Spirit Dragon)

Dremstaiesha (Male, Silver wings, darker silver body, silver crystal. Shadow Dragon)

Sky: The Baiyetun (Male, Golden body, red spots, red crystal. Mystical type.)

Chapter 1: The silver dragons' dark secrets.

Date: Monday February 14.

Everything was calm; all I could hear was the sound of the soft wind.

I took a nice, long yawn as I adjusted myself to fall asleep.

The cool breeze lightly hit my beautiful red body and all I could do was slowly close my eyes.

I placed my wings on my body, keeping me warm.

"This is going to be a good night…" I thought.

"Crystalcia, I got something for you." A voice behind me said.

I opened my eyes to see my brother holding my favorite fruit in his hands.

My brother Saffaro knew exactly what I wanted.

"I got your favorite, Ventiashio." He whispered and he lightly touched my wings.

"Brother, don't try it." I countered knowing what he was doing.

"Is Sky back yet?" I said soon after.

"No… But the Dragon who admires you the most is here right in front of you." Saffaro replied.

"Common, Silavagaya tell me the truth. Do you have a crush on me?" Silavugaya spoke as she blocked her brother's path trying to get his attention.

"Sis, I don't have a crush on you. I care about you and I want you to be safe but I don't have a crush on you." Silavagaya whispered trying not to say anything out loud.

All his sister had to do was wrap his arms around his body and kiss him on the lips to make him change his mind.

"Okay, okay! I take it back…"

Sky finally arrived soon that evening.

I watched as Saffaro as he placed his hand on his head, shaking his head chuckling.

I looked at him and gave him a smile saying softly "Those dragons are so cute together."

Silavagaya then looked at me with a visible blush on his face.

The silver dragons were quite shy, although they didn't pay any thought about the fact they were actually kissing. Silavugaya did notice that she might have found herself a mate.

Behind the silver dragons were Quakelortannor, Dremstaiesha and Enoquastom whispering to each other personal comments.

Zentiratinar then entered the scene with a serious look on her face.

"What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you three be sleeping?" She growled staring into each one of their eyes.

"I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow," I thought as my mate curled up next to me.

Date: Tuesday February 15.

The next day, Silavagaya and Silavugaya were the first ones to wake up.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you Sis…" Silavagaya said calmly.

He then placed one hand on his sister' neck and slowly ran it up and down.

Silavugaya released a soft moan as she felt her brother's soft palms rub her long neck.

"You enjoy this don't you Sis." Silavagaya spoke with a smile on his face.

Several minutes later, Silavugaya curled up once again next to her brother and fell asleep once more.

"I enjoy you being next to me Brother."Silavugaya purred as she curled up in her brother' arms.

All the two silver dragons could think of at the moment was how much they loved each other. Silavugaya couldn't wait for the day to begin.

For several minutes, all you would be able to hear was the quiet whisper of the wind.

The sun was shining right over top of the garden of time.

It was so beautiful to hear to nothing for a long period of time.

Peace and quiet at last…

Outside of the silver dragons' cave, Yufoareakor was holding a meeting.

"As you all probably know, St. Valentines day is coming and you also know that midnight on that day is the most special time of the year." High Leader Yufoareakor pronounced smiling

Every year, at midnight, every dragon sits around in a circle and cuddles up next to the one who they love and tells them how much they really love them.

Sky and I have known each other for about 5 months and we haven't even got the chance to mate yet. The only time we indulge in sexual activity, is when we kiss.

We haven't kissed for a while now…

The silver dragons slowly came out of their cave and carefully sat down with the rest of the dragons.

I was sitting next to Sky. I had my right wing placed around his body, pressing our bodies together.

I felt so warm as Sky placed his left wing around my body.

"During the evening of the 28th, we will play a little game." Yufoareakor declared giving each of us a light smile.

"What kind of game will it be?" Xenordensta grumbled hoping it was not like last year's game.

-FLASHBACK-

Everyone sat in a circle looking at each other waiting to hear what he were going to do.

Yufoareakor placed a small, triangular shaped rock in the middle.

"We are going to play FUN game of truth of dare. I DID SAY FUN, RIGHT?" He looked at each one of us making sure we played by the rules.

We played for several minutes until the stone landed on Xenordensta.

"Truth." The magnet dragon announced in a shaky voice not knowing what might happen.

Quakelortannor spun the stone, so he got to give the question.

"Have you ever tried falling in love?" He challenged.

"Of course!" The Male Magnet dragon answered.

"Tell us about your attempts." The quake dragon replied.

"No. I don't… I don't want to." Xenordensta muttered.

"Why? Are you scared?" Quakelortannor exclaimed.

"Kind of…" The Magnet dragon confessed blushing.

All the dragons began laughing at the magnet dragon. Every one except me and Sky.

Even Yufoareakor began laughing.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I can't be around here…" Xenordensta mumbled walking away.

"The game shall be, Truth Or Dare!" Yufoareakor confirmed.

All the magnet dragon did was stop where he stood, look back, give everyone a grin and then walk off again like nothing ever happened.

Some of us felt sorry for him. He was so charming, yet he felt powerless in a way.

I could never understand what was going on in Xenodensta's head.

If only I could find out what kind of knowledge he had. It would make things that much better.

Xenodensta settled back home in his cave. Slowly, tears began to fill his eyes as he remembered the conversation he was part of just a while ago.

"Why does everyone hate me?" He asked himself.

"I don't hate you." A voice responded.

Xenordensta then quickly turned his head around to see his beautiful Ixornodensta.

All she did was stand there at the opening of the cave.

"I love you…" She cooed.

Xenordensta had never seen his sister this way before.

"I love you too, Sis." He confessed.

(Back at the circle)

Everyone felt sorry for Xenordentsa. It wasn't his fault that he was made fun of.

"Poor guy… I should have been nicer to him." Saffaro claimed, nearly loosing his emotions.

Hours later, all the dragons went back to their caves.

I curled up next to Sky and began to close my eyes.

I felt Sky place a wing over me so he could cuddle with me.

I felt so warm being cuddled up next him like that.

I loved this so much, I was nearly blushing.

Sky knew I enjoyed his company, but he didn't know how much I loved him.

Every night I dreamt I was holding Sky while he was on top of me.

I had my arms around him while he had his arms wrapped around me.

We held each other tightly as he we stared into each other's eyes.

Sky's blue eyes were irresistible. I couldn't take my eyes off his handsome face.

I slowly closed my eyes as I brought my head closer to his.

I placed my lips on his and gave a kiss.

What at first was one kiss, turned into many kisses.

The kisses were longer and wetter.

I could feel my mouth beginning to drip with saliva.

I placed my tongue into his mouth as I deeply enjoyed this.

Soft moans escaped my mouth as Sky lovingly rubbed my wings.

It felt so good; I could barely keep my sanity.

When I finally woke up from my dreams, I felt so happy being next to Sky.

I loved him and he loved me. I wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
